


Jingle Bells

by SnowQueenOfMyHeart



Series: Casselsa Collection [42]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha!cass, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Smut, Elsa can't get enough of Cassandra, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Girl Penis, Lesbian Cassandra (Disney: Tangled), Lesbian Elsa (Disney), Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Table Sex, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, and Cassandra can't get enough of Elsa, omega!Elsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27772813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowQueenOfMyHeart/pseuds/SnowQueenOfMyHeart
Summary: Christmastime is here! Time for decorations and tacky sweaters and being with the ones you love... but mainly the last one. And what better way to show how much you love your wife, your mate, your everything than to make sweet love to her? Silly smutty one-shot involving our favorite, horny lesbians set in the same verse as Two Ships in the Night by Kamaro0917.
Relationships: Cassandra/Elsa (Disney: Tangled)
Series: Casselsa Collection [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1177631
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Jingle Bells

Christmas had arrived. New York City was buzzing with holiday lights and the mood was insanely festive. It was even rubbing off on two workaholics who somehow managed to find one another and, after a crazy journey of learning to open up and trust each other, get married.

And so, Elsa Arens and Cassandra Knight undertook their first Christmas together as wives.

Wanting to make the most of the holiday spirit, they agreed to set aside a day for decorating their lofty penthouse. In their time together as girlfriends, Elsa and Cassandra had acquired some decorations to get into the holiday spirit. Nothing excessive, but enough to brighten the mood and add a touch of warm and light during a busy time of year.

Elsa had a fondness for more classic decorations, and Cassandra was happy to indulge. They would set out some candles for a little mood lighting as well as the various scents; artificial holly to spruce up the mantle or the kitchen surfaces; and an artificial tree strung with white lights and decorated with simple bows and snowflake ornaments. Cassandra would look up some good winter dishes to cook and recipes to try out; Elsa stuck to break-and-bake cookies even as her girlfriend now wife teased her about still managing to somehow ruin them. It only happened once!

Sometimes, Elsa would have a sprig of holly in her thick platinum blonde hair, which paired nicely with one of her formal dresses. Sometimes, Cassandra would sport a top hat with a vest and coat that Elsa bought for her, just to feel extra fancy and like she was going back in time. And sometimes, they wore a tacky sweater when doing things around the home.

But this year, now that they were married, Elsa offered an idea for when it came time to put out most of the decorations, once the tree had been set up. That they do so wearing tacky sweaters... and nothing else.

Cassandra couldn't help but smirk at the suggestion, followed by a kiss and a hearty agreement.

And so the day came when the tree was up, and the two women set about placing candles and other Christmas decorations around their home. As per their agreement, they wore only tacky sweaters, nothing underneath. No pants, no underwear. Not even socks.

Elsa had a dark blue sweater with snowflakes embroidered across the front and little bells tied along the shoulders and chest. Cassandra wore a red sweater with a Christmas tree across the chest, complete with little balls dotted along its branches. While Elsa's sweater was just long enough to reach her hips, it still provided tasteful peekaboos of the omega's toned butt - and Cassandra noticed. The alpha's sweater was not as baggy and left her cock dangling free as she moved about the penthouse - and Elsa noticed.

As the sun began to set, candles were lit and holiday music played. The two women had shared loving glances, chaste kisses, and stole glimpses of the features exposed by their absurd little clothing rule. By the time Elsa was done messing with the new set of glassware and plates in the kitchen, she had become keenly aware of Cassandra's little wooden toy soldier starting to stand at attention. And when she turned around to see her wife leaning against the counter, her eyes widened and her lips curled in a smirk as she noticed the not so little soldier standing proudly erect.

Cassandra had allowed her mind to wander as she kept sneaking peeks at Elsa's perfect booty. Oh how she loved seeing that butt - and how she loved to hold, squeeze, and grasp it as she helped Elsa through every heat or just fucked her as requested. Of course, she loved seeing the front just as much, but for some reason the sweater failed to cover her rear properly. Cassandra had suspected this was an intentional defect. Not that she complained in the slightest. But as she thought more about wanting to enjoy holding that booty, she was overcome with desire. Hence her alpha sprang to life and compelled her to show her mate how much she loved and wanted her.

Lucky for her, Elsa was getting a little wet as her own mind wandered through all those sessions before and since their wedding. They had been utterly insatiable, with no intent of slowing down. She walked over, swinging her hips as she greedily drank in her alpha's stance and obvious desire.

"You've been staring, Captain."

"What can I say? You have an effect on me, Mrs. Arens."

"Mmm that I do," Elsa purred as she traced her fingers down Cassandra's sweater before grasping the hard cock. "Now, what would you like for Christmas?"

Cassandra took a half step forward and let her hands run down Elsa's sides before landing on her rear and giving a firm squeeze. "I want you."

"And how do you want me?" Elsa spoke, her pupils blown wide with lust as she absentmindedly stroked the thick cock in her hand.

"On the table with your legs spread so I can give you a little stuffing," Cassandra quipped as she massaged Elsa's ass.

"Ooh, I do love stuffing," Elsa remarked as she leaned in for a heated kiss. She moaned as her groin made contact with Cassandra's and the thick shaft pressed against her. Cassandra gave a firm pat to her rear before lifting her by the thighs and, once Elsa's limbs were wrapped securely around her muscular frame, carried her to the kitchen table. It was certainly not the first time they fucked on the table; there was at least one Thanksgiving where the meal got interrupted by an unexpected heat and Cassandra, being a good alpha, willingly and eagerly helped her omega through her sudden need before resuming their dinner.

Cassandra gently placed Elsa on the edge of the table and stepped back to give herself a few strokes with her hand. Elsa got situated and spread her legs, scooting to the edge as far as she could, folds dripping in anticipation. Cassandra stepped forward, rubbed the head of her cock against those slick folds, then pressed slowly inside. Elsa threw her head back, groaning as she felt herself begin to be stretched in all the right ways. She could never get enough of that thick cock and how it filled her perfectly, and neither could her wife. As she leaned back with her hands resting firmly on the table behind her, Elsa fixed Cassandra with a smoldering gaze. It was enough to signal for Cassandra not to wait too long, and within seconds she was buried inside that heat she craved. She gasped and gripped Elsa's pale thighs, loving how perfectly they fit. After a few passionate kisses, hazel eyes searched sapphire blue for permission. Elsa nodded, and Cassandra got to work.

Slowly pumping, rocking back and forth as Elsa panted with delight. She massaged Elsa's thighs as she continued to fuck her tenderly, loving the way those perfect lips were parted, her eyes sometimes closed in bliss and sometimes half lidded as Elsa gazed upon her lover, her wife, her alpha.

"Harder."

"Yes, boss."

Sliding a hand up to secure a hip and the other to brace herself against the table, Cassandra bucked harder, but not full-on rutting. Just enough to shake the table a little. And make the bells on Elsa's sweater jingle.

After about a minute of fucking her wife dutifully, Cassandra heard a snort. Then a giggle that sounded like it had escaped despite its owner's best attempts to keep it buried.

"What?"

"Nothing." Elsa smiled sheepishly as she locked eyes with Cassandra, but she was biting her lip as if trying not to laugh. She giggled again.

"Seriously, what is it?" Cassandra huffed as she began to slow down, unable to focus fully on the tight walls clenching her cock because of that damn smile trying to cover a laugh.

"It's just..." Elsa was blushing lightly as she admitted, "...I'm sorry, but I wasn't expecting jingle bells to accompany my wife fucking me."

"Well, you laughing while I'm trying to fuck you is jingling my bells," Cassandra retorted as she came to a stop fully sheathed inside Elsa.

They stared at each other for a moment. Then Cassandra snorted at her own lame joke. And Elsa burst out laughing. Loud and clear, it rang through the penthouse, overshadowing the music that still played yet had gone unnoticed. It made Cassandra's heart soar and soothed her temporarily wounded alpha pride for not being able to satisfy her mate quite yet. But she loved making Elsa laugh. Even in the middle of sex.

Once Elsa calmed down and was regaining her breath, she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Cassandra's shoulders, pressing their foreheads together. She felt Cassandra's hands grip her hips and was relieved to still feel that cock fully inside her, though slightly less rigid.

"That was bad."

"Made you laugh, though."

"Yes, it did."

"I love you, baby."

"And I love you," Elsa grinned as she shared a quick kiss. "But I believe you still have a job to do..."

"Well, I think I have a better idea," Cassandra smiled as she pulled out, her grin growing wider as Elsa whined from not being stuffed and her hips bucked forward in search of the friction she craved. Quickly rubbing herself to get her erection back, Cassandra twirled her hand. "Turn around."

Elsa beamed and hopped off the table, turning around and bending over. She made sure the sweater did not cover her ass and rolled her hips as suggestively as she could, glancing over her shoulder with the most seductive look she could pull.

It was enough for Cassandra to go right back to standing at attention. She closed the distance, rubbed her cock once... twice against the still slick folds...

And in one swift motion, buried herself back in Elsa's heat.

"OOF!" Elsa felt the wind knocked out of her and lay her top half flat on the table, head turned to the side as she steadied her shaky legs and did her best to shift her hips for the best angle.

Cassandra ran her strong hands over that perfect ass, giving a few soft pats before gripping her hips and asking, "You ready?"

"Just fuck me already."

"You got it, boss." It was Cassandra's turn to laugh as she tightened her grip on Elsa's hips and began to pump more vigorously. With each stroke, she buried herself to the hilt, giving everything she had to her omega, her mate, her wife. She loved this view of Elsa, only surpassed by the view of her when she rutted from behind in bed. God how she loved taking Elsa like this, how it made her heart surge that Elsa trusted her completely and let her take control, to allow herself to be bent over and at her mercy. But Cassandra never took it for granted. Despite their rocky start, she had proved she was more than just another alpha - and Elsa loved her for it.

Elsa grinned and hummed in pleasure as she let that control slip once more from her fingers, bouncing from each powerful thrust of Cassandra's hips. Oh how she loved the dominance her wife exuded when she gave her permission. That trust was the bedrock of their relationship in every way, what made it possible for them to find their way out of the dark and into a better life. She could never get enough of Cassandra and loved being able to take charge as well as give up control. Whatever Elsa wanted, Cassandra would gladly give. And if she wanted to be fucked over the table while they wore tacky Christmas sweaters, then dammit her wife would make it happen.

Soon, the bells started to jingle again. Elsa giggled as they jingled with each thrust, but this time Cassandra did not protest. The alpha was smiling and chuckling as she continued to rut into her omega. Chasing orgasms no longer seemed a priority - though knowing them, they would probably climax eventually. And as always, the alpha would make her omega come first. Right now, Cassandra was just happy to hear Elsa laugh while being fucked like this.

And when Elsa's laughter was replaced by breathy moans as she came hard around that thick cock, followed by Cassandra spilling her seed deep inside and groaning deeply, they lazily made eye contact and smiled.

"Merry fucking Christmas, Elsa."

"Merry fucking Christmas, Cassandra."

**Author's Note:**

> Merry fucking Christmas everyone!


End file.
